Aladdin & Jafar
by MeroLuz
Summary: La suerte abandonó a Aladdin en el último momento, ahora veremos como se las ve el joven héroe con un final diferente, en el que sólo es el perdedor. Yaoi - Slash - Lemon - Mpreg - Omegaverso AladdinXJafar


¿Era un héroe? Si, había logrado escapar de la torre donde lo lanzo Jafar, había vuelto al castillo con la ayuda de la alfombra mágica, había logrado que la princesa y su padre huyeran, engañar a el ex-visir para que no pudiera usar más los poderes del genio, pero fallo en algo... No consiguió que deseara ser un genio.

El mago guiado por sus provocaciones había pedido un deseo, pero en vez de ser el que el ladrón deseaba, había sido "deseó ser más poderoso que el genio".

Pequeñas diferencias, pero significativas a la hora de la interpretación literar que podía hacer la magia. Su deseo había vuelto al mago tan poderoso como era posible, pero al llegar al límite de lo que podía tolerar, la magia obro de otra forma, sino podía volver a Jafar más poderoso que el genio, sólo quedaba otra opción, hacer al genio menos poderoso que el. Y así había sido.

Jafar ya no necesitaba al genio, pues este no podía lograr más de lo que el podía con su propia magia. En su ira había mandado la lámpara a un lugar muy lejano.

-Tu- su voz no ocultaba su ira, intentó huir, pero con un movimiento de su mano el mago acabo con todas sus posibles opciones -pagaras caro por esto-

El reino aún le pertenecía a Jafar, si bien no era lo poderoso para planear invadir otros reinos, si lo era para acabar con todo aquel que intentara recuperar el dominio para el antiguo sultán, los ciudadanos se habían acostumbrado ya a obedecerlo, pues no había forma de escapar de la ciudad.

-Tu- el aludido dio un salto en sí y se volteó a verlo, ocultando el libro que tenía en manos detrás de el y mostrando una conducta relajada a pesar de las circunstancias -¿qué haces en mi estudio privado Aladdin?- le pregunto tratando de contener su rabia, pero no porque le sorprendiera, todos los guardias que trabajaban en ese palacio eran unos inútiles.

Para cumplir con la amenaza de hacerlo pagar por destrozar sus planes, enseguida Jafar se dio cuenta que no podía perderlo de vista, si lo dejaba con los guardias, encerrado e incluso bajo la supervisión del suspicaz loro Iago, su fiel mascota, aún así el joven se las ingeniaba para escapar. Para muestra un botón.

-Me canse de esperarte y decidí leer un poco- con todo descaro el muchacho se sentó en su asiento -pero he de decirte que no tienes nada interesante, esperaba más de tus gustos ahora que tratas de hacer las veces de ser sultán- lo esta provocando y para disgusto del mago se dio cuenta que lo hacía muy bien.

-Me empezare a preocupar cuando mi gustos sean los mismo que un ladrón o príncipe impostor-

-¿Por qué? Si somos colegas impostores- dijo con risa - yo era impostor de un príncipe y tu lo eres ahora de un sultán- de un movimiento de su mano una cadena envolvió el cuello del muchacho hasta hacerlo jadear, sería muy fácil acabar con su vida, pero esa idea no lo atraía, quería verlo destrozado, pero no había forma de romper el espíritu del muchacho, hasta ahora la tortura y agresión no había servido de nada.

-Al menos yo no lo hice para llevar a la cama a una mujer- el joven se sonrojó por la culpa y eso fue lo más satisfactorio que había sentido el mago, pues era lo más cercano que había llegado a menguar su personalidad.

-Tu también lo hiciste- lo acuso el muchacho como respuesta.

-No fue mi objetivo principal, además, yo soy malvado, ¿cual es tu escusa?-

-Yo la amaba-

-Y no han pasado tres meses y ya hablas de ella en pasado, que fugaz son tus sentimientos-

-La amo- se corrigió molesto el muchacho tratando de liberarse para enfrentarlo.

-¿Y esa es mejor escusa que la mía?, engañar, manipular y usar la magia en tu propio beneficio, eso es lo que yo hago, es lo que tu hiciste, pero según tu solo esta mal porque no pongo en medio sentimientos tontos como los tuyos, no lo hago por amor- la burla acompañaba cada una de sus palabras

-Se que hice mal- murmuro apenado el joven- pero no soy como tu- retomo con rabia

-Eres exactamente como yo Aladdin- el muchacho se resistió e intentó atacarlo, pero la magia de Jafar ahora lo protegía sin necesidad de que el la invocara, el muchacho se vio sujeto con más cadenas antes de que siquiera llegara a alcanzarlo -la única diferencia entre tu y yo, es que tu pase para entrar y dominar el castillo era con la princesa y ese tonto sultán, mientras que la mía era deshacerme de ellos-

-Claro que no-

-No me digas que enserio crees que el mejor futuro para esta ciudad era ese tonto sultán, llevo años regentando desde las sombras la ciudad, arreglando las incoherencias y estupideces que hacia ese hombre, si fuera por el ya este reino estaría en quiebra y sumergida en una guerra civil-

-Guerra civil habrá cuando los ciudadanos se alcen contra tu yugo- aunque liberarse parecia imposible el joven seguía intentandolo.

-No sea estúpido Aladdin, sus vidas no se vieron afectadas por mi llegada al trono, incluso la mayoría de las familias poderosas están a mi favor, pues sin tener que cumplir con las caprichos tontos del sultán sus impuestos son más bajos, hay más seguridad en la calle y si existiera algún tonto idealista como tu que quisiera derrocarme más por pasión y devoción tonta al antiguo sultán, que por inteligencia, pues tengo mis poderes para hacerlo trisas-

-No ganaras- lo amenazo.

-Ya he ganado, lo único con lo que no logró decidirme es que hacer contigo- las cadenas se apretaron y empezaron a arder como brasa, anticipando la decisión que estaba tomando en su mente el mago -hacerte arder no es mala idea-

-Liberame- una ola de aire se removió en el cuarto tirando los libros y papeles e habían en el escritorio y biblioteca del lugar, Jafar miro con asombro como el muchacho rompía alguno de los extremos de las cadenas, aunque los grilletes aún seguían alrededor de su cuello y muñecas, el muchacho había hecho magia, poca y elemental, pero magia al final.

Una vez libre lo vio tratar de huir, pero había sido mucho para el y antes de que llegara a la puerta se había derrumbado desmayado en el piso. Se hacerlo y busco entre las ropas del chico, que eran escasa pues eran las misma que tenía cuando era ladrón, hasta que encontró el libro, era el que había usado en sus primeros años aprendiendo las artes ocultas; por primera vez no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente, al parecer ese chico nunca pararía de asombrarlo.

Destruirlo ahora que sus poderes no eran un peligro parecia la opción más lógica y prudente, pero existían otras y una de ellas le pareció al nuevo sultán una delicia, al ver los rasgos de la morena cara del muchacho.

Su sonrisa se hizo maligna, ese sería una buena forma de usar esos poderes y romper al chico en el camino.

-¿Que crees que haces?- grito molesto Aladdin cuando por fin despertó.

-No he hecho nada aún- dijo con calma Jafar mientras se frotaba su larga barba, había que admitir que ver al muchacho en ese estado lo fascinaba más de lo que esperaba, incluso más que ver encadenada a Jasmin a sus órdenes.

-Quítame esto- el chico empezó a forcejear contra las esclavas que estaban en sus muñecas, eran mágicas, desarrollaban la magia del muchacho, pero impedía que la usara contra de los deseos de la persona que se las había colocado, el; además, había una fina cadena de oro que ataba al muchacho a la cama donde reposaba.

-No podrás Aladdin, tienes suerte de que puedas usar magia, respeto la vida de la gente que como yo controla esa área, somos escasos y por eso te deje vivir- lo que había dicho el nuevo sultán no era del todo mentira -Pero de ahora en adelante soy tu amo y tutor y nunca podrás usas tu magia en mi contra, así que haste a la idea-

-Si no me sirve para destruirte, no la quiero-

-Bueno si no quieres aprender la magia, todavía hay algo que puedo hacer contigo- dijo acercándose al joven que retrocedió hasta donde pudo dentro de la cama, pero llego un momento en que no había donde huir, todos los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a levitas e ir de un lugar a otro, pero ninguno se interpuso entre los dos morenos, Jafar tomo con fuerza la barbilla del más joven, que quedo como paralizado, mientras que veía como los ojos negros del mago empezaban a arder, sentía como si el fuego contagiaba su mirada y recorría sus entrañas, pero no podía hacer nada por apartarse.

-Serás mi omega- sentencio el hombre y Aladdin sintió que algo dentro de el tembló, como si de una sentencia de muerte se tratara, aunque en realidad no sabía que significaba. Jafar lo soltó y por fin logró moverse -De ahora en adelante perteneces a mi haren- Aladdin creyó escuchar mal, pero se dio cuenta que no fue un error cuando más tarde los soldados lo llevarán a ese lugar.

Su huida estaba siendo un éxito, pensó feliz Aladdin mientras atravesaba el jardín, le habían quitado sus ropas y colocado sólo un pantalón que casi ni lo cubría, semi trasparentes la mayor parte, que sólo tapaba sitios pequeños y estratégicos de su cuerpo, habían perforado la parte superior de su oreja izquierda con argollas de oro, dibujado complicadas formas en sus manos y alguna partes de su vientre, colocado tiras de oro y piedras preciosa en su cadera, un masivo y grueso collar de oro rodeaba su cuello y gruesos brazaletes estaban en sus antebrazos, aún conservaba las esclava de oro que retenían su magia y collares de diferente tamaños y materiales cubrían su pecho. Sólo le había dado tiempo de quitarse el intrincado velo que había cubierto su cara una vez lo dejaron solo y emprendió su huida, no tenía ni la menor intención de averiguar que quería hacerle Jafar.

-Tendré que poner carácter en tu entrenamiento- el joven moreno se paralizo detrás de los arbusto que se encontraba, la voz era sin duda de Jafar, pero el iba cubierto con una gruesa capa del color de los árboles, verde oscura, así que guardó silencio con la esperanza de que no se refiriese a al -Si no quieres hablar, usare tu boca para otro trabajo-una mano lo saco de su escondite, antes de que pudiese defenderse una boca se extrecho contra la suya, mientras gruesas manos se colaban entren la capa que lo cubría.

El muchacho lucho pero de nada valio, aun con todas sus fuerzas aún sentía las manos del otro recorriendo su piel, delizandose por sus piernas, undiendose en sus caderas, acariciando lo que nadie antes había hecho, como última alternativa mordió los labios que lo forzaban a entrelazarse con los suyos, haciendo que lo dejarán, pero una fuerte cachetada le hizo cruzar la cara.

-Debería tomarte aquí en el patio, frente a todo el que quiera ver, como castigo por desafiarme, pero como es tu primera vez lo dejare pasar- antes sus ojos Aladdin se vio de nuevo dentro del castillo, justó en la alcoba de la que había escapado, con fuerza fue tirado sobre la cama.

-No- grito aterrado el muchacho intentando huir de la cama, pero el mayor lo retuvo y con un movimiento cadenas aparecieron manteniéndolo sobre el mueble.

-No te preocupes Aladdin, a pesar de que no te lo mereces te haré disfrutar- le aseguro al muchacho que sólo gritaba y se movía con desesperación para que lo soltara, una soga de tela cubrió y acayo sus quejas.

-Tu piel es de un dorado exquisito, como la arena recién iluminada por el sol, tan suave como un durazno- empezó a describir el ex-visir, mientras que recorría con su boca el abdomen del muchacho subiendo y entreteniéndose en devorar y besar su cuello.

Pero algo inesperado paso para un asustado Aladdin, claramente sintió como el hombre clavaba sus dientes en la base de su cuello y sintió como su magia se revelaba, pero contenida como estaba por las muñequeras, no paso nada más que una fuerte ventisca, poco a poco la magia de Aladdin se calmó y el muchacho empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y un líquido extraño salía de entré sus muslos.

-Ahora serás mío- declaro separándose Jafar, con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras volvía a su tarea, de recorrer su cuerpo con la boca, pero estaba vez era diferente, donde el hombre lo tocaba Aladdin parecía empezar a arder y para más alarma de el chico, el hombre fue bajando cada vez más.

Sus negras uñas recorrieron desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, pero no se detuvieron, fueron debajo del chico alzándolo unos centímetros y entreteniéndose con las redonda y perfectas nalgas del muchacho. Que placer le generaba al nuevo sultán ese dulce cuerpo.

Con decisión hizo desaparecer la ropa que cubría el cuerpo del chico, dejando sólo las joyas que adornaban la de por sí excesiva belleza del ladronzuelo y que lo marcaban como su nuevo concubino.

El pene del muchacho quedo al alcance de su boca y con una sonrisa retorcida Jafar se hacerlo lentamente a el ante la atenta mirada del muchacho que negaba todo sonrojado y pálido al mismo tiempo, su miembro ya se encontraba despierto, para molestia del joven.

Su larga lengua fue la primer en hacer contacto con el miembro del chico, que ahogó un grito entre su mordaza, a pesar de su resistencia no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el muchacho se corriera, el mago era muy hábil y recorría con gula los restos de lo que quedaba de la semilla del chico.

Sus largos dedos separaron los montículos con los que se había entretenido, dando ese paso hasta su más profundo secreto, toco con cuidado y suavemente el pequeño y dulce ojete, que se contrajo provocativamente ante el inesperado roce, estaba húmedo y ardiendo.

Jafar dirigió uno de sus largos y huesudos dedos a ese tesoro, la satisfacción no pudo ser más alta al ver como el muchacho hacia una mueca de dolor, lo que delataba el estado virginal de su entrada. Con decisión introdujo otro dígito en el apretado pasaje, tratando de ampliarlo a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, jugando con sus jugos, cada vez mayores, pentrando y saliendo a su antojo, el muchacho al principio gruñía y huía del contacto, pero ya no, poco a poco el chico había empezado a buscar el contacto de su mano, moviéndose para darle mejor acceso, eso le indicó al mago que su chico estaba preparado para recibirlo.

Lo abrió de piernas y desnudándose se colocó entre ellas, el chico intento cerrarlas, pero el cuerpo del hombre ya estaba posicionado y sólo lograba apretarlo entre sus muslos.

Aladdin jadeo al sentir la cabeza del miembro del hombre tocar su entrada, era grueso, muy grueso y largo y eso asusto al chico, pero al sentir una y otra vez el miembro rozar su entrada, sus instintos habían ganado y empezó a gemir sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, sin darse cuenta que sus caderas se movían buscando el contacto, que su culo se abría constantemente deseando que algo entrara en el.

-Hazlo- pidió y para su propo asombro, Aladdin escucho su propio ruego, Jafar le había quitado la mordaza y el chico ni cuenta se había dado.

-Dime que quieres Aladdin- el desgraciado sabía que el chico estaba que le rogaba, pero a pesar que el joven trataba de resistir, no pudo hacerlo.

-Entra en mi- le pidió en murmullos, sonrojado a más no poder y jadeando con cada respiración.

-No parece que lo quieras muchacho- dijo el hombre retirando el contacto de la cabeza de su verga con su culo.

-Por favor no- rogó desesperado el chico sollozando.

-Entonces dime con detalles que es lo que quieres- exigió el mayor.

-Quiero que me jodas, que me cojas, que me llenes de ti, te quiero tan dentro dé mi como sea posible- sus palabras salieron solas

-Entonces bésame Aladdin- le dijo el hombre quedando a sólo centímetros del chico para que fuera el quien iniciara el contacto, y así lo hizo, con mucha fogosidad y entrega.

Cuando acabó el beso Jafar sonría victorioso, volvió a posicionarse entre los muslos del chico y besando sus mejillas, retomo el roze que volvía loco al menor, cuando menos se lo espero un fuerte empujé abrió las entrañas del chico, que sólo logró gritar.

-Duele- grito, tratando de apartar al mayor de su cuerpo, pero este dio otro embate, entrando en el apretado pasaje hasta el final, hasta que sus bolas tocaron las tiernas nalgas del muchacho.

-Sácalo-rogó entre sollozos, pero el mayor ni se inmuto, empezó a moverse, el chico trataba de cerrar su entrada, pero sentía ese gran mastir impedírselo, sentía como se movía dentro de el, llegando hasta sitios que ni quería imaginar, tan dentro de el como era posible.

El hombre empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, el dolor ya no era fuerte, pero era extraño, el líquido que salía de sus entrañas empezó a abundar facilitando la entrada y salida del miembro, hasta que lo sintió, la cabeza de ese mostruo toco un lugar y la verga y todo del cuerpo del muchacho se entremetió, el hombre lo noto y se movió de nuevo hacia ese sitio, una y mil veces, volviendo loco de placer al chico, que gritaba y pedía más, moviéndose a su encuentro, abriendo las piernas lo más posible para darle paso.

-Más más- pedía sin control el muchacho jadeante, las cadenas habían desaparecido y el muchacho envolvia al hombre con sus piernas y brazos, Jafar sentía como su pene se iba inflando al sentir el tan placentero canal que lo apretaba, y el suave cuerpo que lo estrujaba, cada vez estaba más grande su hombría, dificultando su entrada y salida, pero dándole más placer a ambos por el rose, sacándole lágrimas de gusto al chico, su nudo se iba formando preparándose para fecundar a su omega. De un fuerte embestida se enterró en el apretado recto, mientras mordía con fuerza al cuello del chico, marcándolo como suyo, sintiendo el placer que le producía ser estrujado por el chico, mientras esté se venía entre los dos, su semilla era absorbida por las entrañas bien dispuestas del chico, llenándolo de su esencia una y otra vez, inyectandole su leche, haciéndolo solo suyo.

Se quedaron quietos sintiendo los efectos del post orgasmo, sin embargo, el primero en reaccionar fue Aladdin que trató de apartarlo de su cuerpo pero al hacerlo sintió como el miembro del ex-visir jalaba de el, pues estaba aún dentro de el, trato de moverse, pero sólo logró que jadeos salíeran de su boca, estaba anudado al hombre y no podía sacarlo.

-¿Quieres qué me aparté?- le pregunto con malicia el hombre -claro- se paró, pero el muchacho se vio jalado por el, Aladdin tiro pero no lograba alejarse del hombre

-¿Qué has hecho?- grito con pánico al verse literalmente pegado al hombre, el nuevo sultán se recosto sobre su cuerpo aún cuando el muchacho luchaba por evitarlo.

-Sólo asegurando nuestra descendencia- eso dejo en shok al menor - como eres mago y no usas tu magia, esta se acumula en tu cuerpo, haciendo posible el milagro de volverte fértil-

-Estas loco, eso no es posible-

-Claro, como no es posible que existan los genios, ni la magia- se mofó de él el hombre -Al ser ambos magos, nuestra descendencia también lo será, si nos juntáramos con humanos normales, sólo existe un 10% de posibilidades de que el niño sea mago-

-Pero soy hombre-

-Detalles sin importancia cuando existe la magia-

-No quiero tener un hijo tuyo- tartamudeo confundido el chico, hay se dio cuenta Jafar que había logrado romper al chico, las lágrimas de miedo corrían libres por sus preciosos ojos negros y no existía escena más sexy para el mago oscuro, que esa.

-Eres mi omega y no me darás uno, sino muchos hijos, este es tu lugar ahora Aladdin, no vas a ser el esposo de la princesa como deseabas, sino el consorte del nuevo rey-

"¿Esto se ganaba por ser héroe?" Se recrimino asustado el menor, sintiendo como el hombre salía de sus entrañas, su entrada estaba súper dilatada, no podía cerrar las piernas y por sus piernas goteaban restos de semen y sangre.


End file.
